


Brute au cœur tendre

by HaruCarnage



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: Il se passe des choses surprenantes dans une vie. Surtout quand l brute de ces années d'école a décidé de se donner une seconde chance.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Brute au cœur tendre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninquelotefanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/gifts).



> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
> Ceci est un univers alternatif et un cadeau à une amie très chère. Seul elle et d'autres me pousseront à continuer ce texte. Considérer cette partie comme une mise en bouche. Joyeux noël Honey, te connaitre et t'avoir est un cadeau. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Nos délires, nos râleries sont très importantes.
> 
> Joyeux Noël

La respiration courte, un jeune homme, aux oreilles pointues était plié. Il avait du mal à se récupérer. Pourquoi courrait-il ? Il ne le savait plus. Il en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était que son cœur battait si fort qu’il avait l’impression qu’il sortait de sa poitrine. Il posa sa main sur son torse. Il essaya de calmer ses palpitations. Tout ça n’avait aucun sens. Vraiment aucun sens. Il n’avait pas prévu ça. Il avait peur, qui n’aurait pas peur. On parlait tout de même de Ganondorf. Le fléau de sa vie. La brute épaisse qui n’avait en lui que colère et haine. Enfin, c’était ce qu’il avait toujours cru. C’était avant qu’il l’embrasse lui. Link, celui qu’il avait toujours affronté. Malgré sa stature bien moins imposante.

« Qu’ai-je fait ? »

C’était la seule question qui lui traversait l’esprit. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Perturbé, il s’installa sur le banc le plus proche. Tout venait de changer. De se modifier. Les cartes étaient brouillées. Il avait toujours cru que son premier baiser, il aurait eu avec Malon ou Zelda. Les deux filles qui lui souriaient gentillement. Lui, le gars timide qui ne parlait presque pas. Un citoyen des plus ordinaires. Un employé d’un supermarché qui ne gagnait presque rien. Un anonyme qui se perdait de la foule. Un elfe des temps modernes. Ces ancêtres devaient rire en le voyant ainsi trimer. Il avait vu son arbre généalogique. Il savait qu’un des arrière grand-parents était le fils d’un noble. Sûrement un chevalier du peuple qui avait eu de haut faits auprès d’un quelconque seigneur. Il rit doucement. 

« M’embrasser, moi ?  
\- Je te perturbe tant que ça Link ?  
\- Ganon ?  
\- Lui-même... »

Il était là, ce mec l’avait donc suivit jusqu’ici. Sa peau bronzée aussi brune qu’un tronc d’arbre, malgré les habits qui couvrait sa peau. Il pouvait voir cet épiderme que peu possédaient dans ces terres. La peau pâles et les oreilles pointues étaient plus communes. Si bien que Link ne sentait pas si particulier. Contrairement à cet homme. 

« Tu vas me faire quoi ?   
\- Attendre que tu me dises ce que tu penses de moi…  
\- Je ne t’aimais pas trop. Et c’est encore un peu le cas. Malgré ça, je dois avouer que tu es plutôt beau garçon…  
\- Plutôt beau garçon ? Me voilà flatté… Mais tu ne m’aimes pas ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Dois te rappeler que tu m’as brutalisé et cependant des années entières, même après que j’ai quitté l’école… Ganon, tu as été le pire des clients…  
\- Je sais, mais je n’ai pas été le meilleur des hommes. Mais j’avais du mal. Mal à accepter cette différence… Mon attirance pour toi, pour les hommes… J’ai voulu effacer ta présence dans ma tête… De mes rêves… Mais j’ai abandonné. Surtout quand j’ai entendu à quel point, tu étais proche de Zelda… Et d’autres filles… J’ai été jaloux. Très jaloux… Je voulais être à leur place. D’être ton ami, et même plus que ça. D’être à tes côtés. »

Link roula des yeux. Ce garçon mettait son monde sens dessus dessous. Par simple jalousie. Tout ça parce que ce mec avait pas assumé ses préférences. Lui-même, il acceptait qu’il était totalement bisexuel. Pas au point de le crier sur tous les toits. Mais il ne niait pas l’être ou ne se cachait pas en prétendant être hétérosexuel. 

« Tu es un sacré numéro Ganon. Mais je veux bien te laisser une chance. Pour me faire la cour.  
\- Je vais faire des efforts pour te conquérir. Devenir meilleur pour toi. Pour qu’on puisse s’aimer pour ce que je suis véritablement. Pas pour ce que je montre mon masque. Celui que j’ai construit pour me protéger…  
\- Tu m’en diras tant. Il faudra que tu me racontes pourquoi tu as été si teigneux…  
\- Chaque chose en son temps Link… Laisse-moi t’inviter à manger demain. »

Link hocha simplement la tête. Il n’avait rien à perdre de toute façon. Ce n’était qu’un repas avec une brute au cœur tendre. Il sentit la main immense de cet homme lui caresser la joue. Il sentit ses joues se chauffer à ce simple geste. Ses oreilles devaient être dans un de ses états. Alors qu’il pensa les dissimuler, il sentit les doigts les parcourir.

« Tu es presque adorable pour que je sois celui qui te mérite…  
\- Je ne suis pas mignon.  
\- Oh que si… C’est bien pour ça que je n’ai pas résisté à t’embrasser. Un bel hylien comme toi, il n'y en a pas deux. Tu es unique. Même si tu penses l’inverse. »

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu’il pensait être qu’une personne parmi tant d’autres. Les hyliens et les autres peuples qui vivaient en Hyrule formaient un joli mélange de culture. Tous sous le regard bienveillant du père de Zelda. Le roi du royaume qui veillait sur son peuple de façon plus ou moins juste. Malgré que cette patrie n’était pas parfait. Il l’aimait. Ce qu’il aimait moins, c’était un de ses collègues et son patron. Même Ganon semblait moins embêtant que ces deux-là. Difficile d’oublier le goût sucré de ses lèvres. 

Link et Ganon mangèrent quelques fois ensemble. Apprenant à se connaître sans artifice. Le jeune hylien blond appris ainsi que son ancien brutaliseur avait une passion dévorante pour la danse. Si bien qu’il avait passé une soirée à le faire dans une salle saturée de musique. Les deux hommes avaient dansé la nuit entière, si bien qu’ils avaient fini dans le lit de Link. Complétement épuisé, mais heureux. Ils s’étaient trouvé quelques points communs. Le jeune employé de supermarché était doué en danse, moins que Ganon. Mais doué, le garçon à la peau brune n’avait cessé de le complimenter. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement lors de cette nuit. Se mettant ainsi en couple de façon réelle. 

Le jeune couple avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, mais ils prendront ce temps pour se découvrir l’un et l’autre. 


End file.
